Three Ghosts
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Mary refuses to get into the Christmas sprite. She argues with Raph and ruins Marshall's holiday plans. During the night, she is visited by three ghost who try to help her work out what she really wants for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so it's been a little while since I've posted anything. I've had a little trouble finding the time to sit down and writing anything. I've also been struggling with writers' block when it comes to my other stories so I thought I'd work on this Christmas piece to try and get back into it all again. **

**This is just a little fun. A twist on Charles Dickens' Christmas Carol. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Three Ghosts**

"Marshall!"

"Don't, Mary…" He held up his hand but stopped walking, almost making her crash into him. "Just don't."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know this would happen." She folded her arms.

One of Mary's witnesses had always dreamed of living in New York and since he played a huge part in sending down a big drugs dealer, they were granting his wish. The trouble was, he was the nervous type and they had wanted Mary to accompany him to New York for three days while he settled in with his new inspectors. She was not happy about this planned and let it show, so much that the witness made a compliant and now she had been replaced by Marshall.

She knew that normally Marshall wouldn't have cared about the trip. He liked travelling to new places also her witness Kevin was a computer geek and Marshall got on well with him.

The problem was, it was the 23rd of December and Marshall would be flying out to New York on Christmas Eve. He did have plans to go home for Christmas to spend some time with his family. He didn't get chance to see them much due to work commitments and his oldest brother, Tommy was in the army and this was the first time Marshall would see him in years.

"Look, I'll talk to Stan…" Mary said. "Kevin might not want me to go but Stan will be able to find someone else…."

"He's already gone." Eleanor said from her desk.

"What?" Mary turned around quickly to look at her.

"Stan." She glanced up at them. "He's already left for that Christmas event in Washington."

"No, I need to talk to him…" Mary's eyes widened. "I need him to fix this."

Marshall groaned and sat on the edge of his desk, rubbing his eyes.

Eleanor shrugged. "Who do you think you'll get to take Marshall's place? Even if it wasn't two days before Christmas, there is no one in this state who has the experience to handle a high level witness other than you or Marshall and there is no way they will let you go after everything you said."

Mary thought for a few seconds before turning back to Marshall. "I'm sorry…"

Marshall just sighed and pushed himself to his feet, gathering his belongings.

She leaned her hands onto his desk. "I'll make it up to you…Tonight, dinner is on me."

"No, I just want to go home." He told her.

"Come on, Marshall…It'll be fun…We can go anywhere you want."

"No, Mary." He shook his head. "I need to call my parents to let them know, then I've got to pack and get an early night…"

"I'll drive you to the airport in the morning then." Mary offered.

"You would have to pick me up at 4:30am." Marshall claimed, shaking his head. "Just forget it, Mare…I'll see you in a few days…I hope you have a nice Christmas."

"Marshall…" Mary called after him as he walked out the door. "Marshall!"

"It's such a shame…" Eleanor said softly. "It's been a long year…He could have done with some time away."

Mary turned and glared at her. "You don't need to try and make me feel bad about it…"

Eleanor held up her hands. "I was just saying…"

"Well don't." Mary snapped. "You're not helping."

Eleanor stood up and reached for her own coat. "You know, if you would just think about things before you spoke then you wouldn't be this mess…"

"I really don't need a lecture." Mary told her. "I need some help making this right."

"Unless you have the power to grant Christmas miracles then there is nothing you can do." Eleanor wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Stan said I could take tomorrow off unless something comes up…so I will see you on the 27th."

Mary sighed loudly and dropped down onto her desk chair as Eleanor left. She knew Marshall loved Christmas and always made a big deal out of it, every year even though he hardly ever got chance to go home and it was normally just the two of them. She mocked him about it but she secretly loved it. Even though she had Jinx and Brandi living with her now, they had never really done the traditional thing. They didn't buy gifts or watch Christmas movies and dinner was normally several bottles of wine but now Jinx was on the wagon and there was Raph and Peter around, Mary knew they wanted to do something different. It was part of the reason she had been in such a bad mood the last few days. She had been hoping to use the fact she spent Christmas with Marshall for the past five years as an excuse to escape her family but then she found out he was going home and she was actually disappointed. Going to New York with Kevin would have given her the perfect chance to get away from them and also allow Marshall to have the Christmas he wanted. Now she had wrecked everything,

_**XxXxX**_

When she got home, she found Brandi and Peter at the kitchen table wrapping gifts. She rolled her eyes at all the colored paper, bows and ribbons.

"You do know that none of us are little kids and don't actually care about all that crap." Mary gestured to box her sister was currently tying a giant red bow on top of.

"I care." Brandi claimed, adjusting the bow so it was perfect.

"Not a Christmas person then Mary?" Peter looked up at her; being Jewish he had never celebrated Christmas but could not help get swapped away by his girlfriend's holiday sprite.

"I like Christmas just fine…It's all the madness that goes with it that I can't stand."

"But this year is our first Christmas together." Raphael appeared from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She rolled his eyes and pushed away from him. "We were together last year…"

"Not really we weren't…" Raph replied. "We didn't spend Christmas day together."

"Yeah, you missed a good day, Mare…" Brandi added. "We played twister."

"Oh, I'm just devastated." She replied sarcastically.

"Were you working?" Peter asked.

"No."

"No?" Raph looked at her. "I thought you were working…"

"I was on call but no, I wasn't working…" Mary grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge. "I was at Marshall's."

"When you told me that, I thought you meant you were working…"

"Well, I wasn't…" She shrugged. "He cooked dinner and made me watched It's a Wonderful Life."

"So you wanted to spend Christmas with him and not us."

She rolled his eyes. "He would have been alone and anyway, we've be doing it for years before I knew you or family got here."

"What is he doing this year?" Brandi questioned. "Is he joining us?"

"No." Raph cut in before Mary had chance to reply.

She slowly turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"I thought we agreed we would have a family Christmas." Raph replied. "Just the four of us and Jinx…"

"You really think I would have a good time knowing that my best friend was sat at home alone? During his favorite time of the year?!" She glared at him, her arms folded.

"Of course not." Brandi jumped up from her seat, keen to stop an argument starting. "Marshall is great fun…It'll be nice to have him join us, right Raph?"

"Yeah, fine…the more the merrier." He relented, forcing a smile knowing that he wouldn't win now Brandi sided with Mary.

"Well, it doesn't matter because he's away with work anyway." Mary turned away and looked back in the fridge.

"Do you have to work to?" Brandi asked.

"Unfortunately not." She muttered.

"So, all this was for nothing?" Raph through his hands up in the air. "You just wanted an argument?"

Mary slammed the fridge shut again. "Yes, Raph, that's what I wanted, yet another night of fighting."

"Come on, guys…It's Christmas." Brandi started. "Can't we just have a nice time?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Mary!" Raph called after her but she pushed passed him, slamming the bedroom door shut on her way.

She threw herself down onto the bed; she was so tired of everything. This was one of the busiest times at the office. The chance of a witness contacting a family member or an old friend was higher during the festive season.

She was tired of all the arguments with Raph; the fun never came easy for them. Not like it did with Marshall; that was when she wasn't screwing up his life, that is.

Sighing, she led back and stared up at the ceiling, there must be some way to make it up to him…

**XxXxX**

"Hey…hey…wake up!"

"Knock it off!" Mary shoved the hand away that was poking her, burying her face deeper into the pillow.

"Wake up!"

Mary bolted up after a sharp poke to the ribs and blinked rapidly when she came face to face with a small blonde girl.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We don't have time for this…" The girl claimed, grabbing her arms and pulled her off the bed.

"Hey!" Mary protested, pulling out of the girl's grasp when she was on her feet. "What is going on? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"That some strange kid would turn up in my bedroom and drag me out bed? No, not really." Mary replied sarcastically. "I'll ask you again, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm you." She crossed her arms.

"What?"

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." She stated. "Geez, don't you know anything?!"

Mary stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. "Okay, right…very funny…Who put you up to this?"

"Are you really that dumb?"

"Was it Brandi? Trying to get me in the Christmas sprite?" Mary asked and then shook her head. "No, couldn't be Brandi…this is too clever for her. I bet she hasn't even heard of Charles Dickens, let alone read A Christmas Carol…"

"Look, lady you're wasting both of our time here."

"It has be Marshall...He did this, right?" Mary asked. "Payback for getting stuck on the New York trip? Man, he's good."

"This isn't a joke, numbnuts." The girl insisted.

"I have to hand it to him, he got the right girl to play the role…You actually look like I did and the attitude is probably about right too…"

The girl sighed loudly and grabbed Mary hand again. "God, you're so annoying!"

"What are you doing?!" Mary tried to pull away when the girl started to drag her towards the door.

"Just follow me…"

"Look, just tell Marshall I didn't fall for it…" Mary started but then trailed off as they crossed the threshold of her bedroom into the hall. She was immediately hit with the smell of cheap gin and vomit. "What the hell…?"

She looked around stunned to see she wasn't stood in the hallway of her house in Albuquerque but the house she had lived in up until she was 8 when they were evicted because Jinx never paid the rent.

"I don't understand…" She stuttered. "I must be dreaming…This isn't real."

"Well, duh!"

Mary narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Why have you brought me here? What is it that you want from me?"

"How am I meant to know? I'm seven years old." She replied. "It's you that's dreaming this."

"I thought you were meant to be me?"

"Yeah but I don't know what kind loser you grew up to be."

Mary was about to answer but a sound of a baby crying stopped her.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh great, the brat is up."

"Brandi?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah, all she does is cry." The girl when walked down the hall. "Come on."

Mary watched her for a second, still expecting someone to jump out and tell her it was all joke.

"Come on!"

Mary sighed and decided to just go along with it. The sooner she did, the sooner she would wake and she could forget all about this.

"Mary, honey, go get your sister."

Mary froze in the doorway when she saw the scene in front of her. Jinx was slumped on a ratty old couch wearing a threadbare bathrobe, rubbing her temples. There was pitiful Christmas tree in the corner of the room that was more brown then it was green and the only decoration on it were handmade paper snowflakes.

"I can't…"

Mary turned and saw herself as a young child stood with her nose pressed up against the window.

"I have a headache and her crying isn't helping…" Jinx groaned. "She probably needs a diaper change…"

"I'm busy….I waiting for Santa."

The Ghost of Christmas Past was now stood beside Mary and scoffed at the girl's answer. "Pfft, can you believe we were ever stupid enough to believe in something as cheesy as Santa Clause?"

Mary didn't answer because she knew what was coming…She remember this day every clearly.

"Please, Mary just go and quieten your sister." Jinx frustration grew as did Brandi's cries.

"I asked Santa for a bike when I saw him at the Mall…" Little Mary ignored her mother's request, still not turning away from the window.

"Can't you do as you're told for once?" Jinx snapped. "And you can forget about getting a bike…We can't afford food let alone toys…"

"But I asked Santa…He promised…"

"Oh grow up, Mary." Jinx finally got to her feet. "Santa isn't coming because Santa isn't real."

The little girl turned away from the window and watched stunned as Jinx left the room.

"Why…Why did I need to see that?" Mary whispered, a lump in her a throat and tears stinging her eyes just like it did all those years ago. "Why are you showing me this?"

The Ghost of Christmas Past shrugged. "You never asked Santa for a bike, did you?"

Mary stared down at her and shook her head. "I want to go…I don't want to be here…"

"You asked for Daddy to come home…Asked for a normal, happy family Christmas…"

"I don't understand why I'm here." Mary exclaimed, watching her younger self walk over the Christmas tree and start pulling off the paper snowflakes angrily.

"Because you have a chance for a happy family Christmas and you're ruining it." The Ghost of Christmas Past told her.

"Wait, you're talking about spending Christmas with Raph?"

"You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"Would you stop rolling your eyes and tell me what the hell it is I'm doing wrong?!" Mary snapped.

"You know what it is that you want." The Ghost of Christmas Past claimed. "You want the perfect Christmas and know who you want to spend it with but you're too afraid to admit it…"

"What am I meant to do?"

"That's for you to figure out…Just don't screw us all over by taking the easy option." The ghost shrugged. "Come on, it's time to go back now…"

"Wait," Mary looked back the 7 year old her, who had now dropped to the floor and was trying her hardest not to cry. "What about her?"

"She'll be okay?"

"How do you know?"

"Because she's us." The ghost claimed and led Mary back into the hallway. "You're really not getting the whole idea of this, are you?"

"Man, I can't believe everyone was right…I really was an obnoxious little brat." Mary replied, following her.

The ghost snorted. "What do you mean, _was?_"

She turned around to reply when she was pushed through a door. The next thing she knew, she was back in her bed.

"Wow that was some crazy dream…" She muttered to herself.

She turned on her side to see Raph wasn't in bed with her and she wondered whether he was still upset about the argument. She was just considering getting up to go look for him when the bedroom door was flung up.

"Come on, get up…We haven't got all day…"

"Eleanor?!" Mary sat up, shielding her eyes when Eleanor turned on all the lights. "What's going on? Has something happened? Is Marshall okay?"

"He's perfectly safe at his house." Eleanor claimed.

"Then what are you doing…?" Mary trailed off. "Oh god, don't tell…"

"Now, we have a lot of things to get through…"

"I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" Mary questioned. "You're the Ghost of the freaking Present, aren't you?"

Eleanor grinned at her. "Yes I am."

Mary groaned and flopped back down. "It's going to be a long night!"

**TBC**

**My aim is to get this story complete by the 25****th****…Wish me luck! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I planned to have this story complete for Christmas but life got a bit hectic but there are only two more chapters to go. I hope you like it. Please review. **

**Enjoy! **

**Three Ghosts. **

"So, what are you going to show me? How I ruined Christmas for my family because of my argument with Raph?" Mary questioned Eleanor.

"Not quite." Eleanor replied and then walked away. "Come on…"

Mary sighed, shaking her head but followed her anyway. She couldn't believe she was actually going along with this.

"Do we have to do the whole 'look what's happened because of your actions' skit?" Mary asked. "Can't you just tell me what it is I've done wrong and get it over with?"

"That's not how it works, Mary."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, you'd never break the rules."

"Do you want to know where we're going or not?" Eleanor stopped with her hand on the door handle.

"I do not." Mary replied her arms folded.

Eleanor just waited calmly while Mary stared back at her stubbornly.

"Alright, fine!" Mary broke first, throwing her hands in the air. "But I don't know what's so important…I could just wake up and see for myself."

"Why don't you then?" Eleanor questioned.

Mary narrowed her eyes at her. "Let's just get this over with."

Eleanor smirked knowingly at her before pushing open the door.

Again Mary was surprised to step into a different hallway. She was expecting to see a sulking Raph with Brandi and Peter trying to cheer him up but instead she was in a completely different a house.

A familiar house.

Her partner's house.

"You brought me to Marshall's?" Mary looked at her. "Is this a wind up?"

"This is your subconscious, Mary." Eleanor said. "You tell me…maybe you feel guilty about something."

"Well, of course I feel guilty about ruin his Christmas plans, I am human you know." Mary stated. "Anyway, what is there to see? You heard what he said. He was going to get an early night….Unless that's what you want? Spying on him while he's a sleep? Always knew there was something odd about you…"

Eleanor ignored her comment and nodded her towards the door which led to the living room. Mary let out a loud sigh but marched into the room.

Her eyes were automatically drawn to the small Christmas tree in the corner. It had a string of white lights wrapped around it and decorated with blue and yellow baubles. She couldn't help but smile a little because one side was decorated neatly, while the ornaments on the other side were just thrown on.

Every year Marshall would bribe Mary to help him decorate his tree. Every year she complained and refused but just like their Christmas Day tradition, she secretly loved it.

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

Mary looked away from the tree at the sound of Marshall's voice. Frowning, she followed it into the kitchen where she saw her partner sat at the table.

"It's work, Mom, you know I can't talk about it." He sighed. "I know I promised but…"

"Seriously? This is what you wanted me to see?"

"Just watch." Eleanor told her.

"Mom, I promise I'll come home as soon as I get time." Marshall continued. "No, I don't think it'll before Tom leaves."

Mary leaned back against the doorframe. She really didn't know why she had to see this. She knew Marshall was upset about missing out on a family Christmas and she knew if she could have just kept her mouth shut then he wouldn't have to.

"I know I didn't come home last year either but things were hectic with work…"

Mary frowned and stood up straight. She remembered last and she knew they had been done with work by the 23rd. In fact, she remembered her partner telling her, his parents were going out of town so there was no point in him going home.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He said again. "I know I miss out on a lot but my job is here…"

Mary took a step towards some brightly wrapped packages in the corner of the room. She turned over some of the tags, recognizing the names of his two nieces and nephew. Next to it was a small gift bag with her name on it.

"You'll ruin the surprise." Eleanor said as Mary peered into the gift bag.

"Oh please, like this is real." Mary scoffed.

Inside was a square box, not being able to resist she flipped it open. Her eyes widened when she saw a gold necklace with a star pendent. She traced her finger over it gently, turning it over to see a date engraved on the back.

"What's so special about that date?" Eleanor asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It was the date I moved here…" Mary answered. "The day that we officially became partners."

She sat the presents back down, her mind going into overdrive. They normally gave each other novelty presents. She couldn't give him the '100 explosive science experiments for kids' that she had got him when he had brought her such a beautiful necklace.

"I know you want me to move back home back I love my job and I have a life her….Mar…" He started to say but stopped mid-sentence. "My friends are here."

"Okay, I get it." Mary looked at Eleanor. "I need to be a better friend to him."

"Not just for his sake, Mary." Eleanor told her. "You can trust him…You can let him in and he won't let you down."

"Mom, I need to go." Marshall said. "I'll try and call you tomorrow…Give my love to everyone."

The knot in Mary's stomach tightened. She had never really given much thought to Marshall being away from his family. In fact, she would have probably said he was lucky to have much distance between them but if she would have just put some thought into it, she would have realized how tough it must be for him. He had a close bond with his mother especially and she can't believe she had never considered he might fell torn between his life here and his family back home.

"So sad." Eleanor commented softly.

Mary didn't reply her eyes still on Marshall as he hung up the phone and ran his hands over his face. She automatically stepped out the way when Marshall stood up and moved over to the gifts.

"What is he doing?" Mary asked as Marshall picked up the gift addressed to her and removed the box. Just like she had done, he opened the box and ran a finger over the pendent.

She jumped when snapped the box shut again and pulled open his junk draw, picking up a set of bath bombs.

"What was I thinking…?" He whispered to himself before dropping the bath bombs into the gift bag and put the necklace in the draw.

"Wait, what?" Mary asked confused.

"Maybe he's worried about what you'd think if he gave you such a special gift?" Eleanor suggested.

"This is crazy!" Mary exclaimed, her heart breaking a little when he closed the draw shut. "This isn't real…This is just a nightmare that I can't wake up from…"

"Maybe it is…" Eleanor shrugged. "Or maybe it's your subconscious trying to tell you something…."

"Or maybe it's where I'm so stressed out that I'm having crazy dreams!" Mary exclaimed. "I need to wake up now…I can't be here."

"Okay, let's go." Eleanor agreed easily.

Mary followed her out of the kitchen and glanced back once to see Marshall removing the ornaments from tree and putting them away neatly in their box.

Next thing she knew she was waking up with a gasp and her heart pounding. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"It was just a dream…A weird, crazy ass dream…" She muttered to herself.

Half of her was expecting someone to walk through the bedroom room, claiming to be the ghost of Christmas future but thankfully it remained shut.

She let out a laugh and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. She had no idea what was making her have such wild dreams but there was no way she was going to ask anyone's opinion on it.

"Raph?" She stepped out of her bed and saw a light on in the kitchen. "Raph, I'm sorry about earlier…"

She froze at the sight of a strange woman sat at the table.

"Mary, hi." She grinned at her and stood up. "I'm Abigail…The ghost of Christmas Future."

"Oh crap…."

**TBC**

**Well, it's 1.50am on 25/12/14 here so Merry Christmas to you all and I hope 2015 is filled with inspiration to read and write plenty of Marshall/Mary stories! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Sorry for the delay in update, I think I was being too optimistic when I first said I wanted to have this story completely before Christmas. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Three Ghosts **

"Okay, I'm not doing this." Mary stated. "I don't even know you."

"Well, I'm the ghost of the Christmas future, Mary." Abigail replied, grinning cheerfully. "We're not set to meet for another year and a half."

"Maybe I hit my head at some point…" She said to herself. "Or need to make an appointment with Finkel…"

"Come on, Mary, this will be fun."

"Yeah, like a bullet to the head."

Abigail grin just widened. "I know you're interested in what the future holds."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "Like any of this is actually real."

"Then what's the harm in going along with it?" Abigail questioned.

Mary opened her mouth to reply but Abigail was already walking off.

"Come on."

Mary sighed but followed her, muttering. "Definitely need to see Finkel."

"Where are we?" Mary asked, following Abigail down an unfamiliar hallway.

"You'll see."

Mary looked around as they walked, taking note that they were in a nice, warm house. They passed a tall Christmas tree that reached the ceiling and decorated with elegant gold and silver ornaments. Presents expertly gift wrapped were placed all around it. The room looked like a scene of a Christmas card, with the tree and the log fire.

She was so distracted by it all that she was startled as three children raced by, giggling. She jumped out of their way instinctively but like her past visits, they couldn't see her at all and carried on running.

Her eyes followed the children, two boys who looked about 6 and 4. Both wearing matching Christmas jumpers but one was red and the other was green. Their dark hair styled in an eerily familiar hair style and their smiles were just as mischievous as someone else's she knew.

It was the third child caused Mary to catch her breath. She was no older than two years old, toddling after the boys. Even Mary had to admit she was cute in her festive red dress and her soft dark curls but it was the eyes that immediately caught her attention.

Her partner's eyes.

Without waiting for Abigail, she followed the children out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Wow, slow down."

Mary stared with her mouth opened at Marshall, reaching out to stop the boys going any further.

"Daddy!" The youngest of the boys throw his arms around his legs and looked up at him. "When can we open presents?"

Marshall laughed and knelt down to the kids' height. "It's not Christmas Day until tomorrow…"

"But that's so long awayyy…." The eldest whined.

"Well, I happen to know that Santa has a little helper this year…" Marshall continued. "He's asked Uncle Stan if he could help him deliver some presents…"

"Is Uncle Stan coming to the party?"

"Yep, he should be here soon." Marshall grinned. "And I'm sure he would like to see you guys open the presents he brings."

"Really?" The eldest eyes' widened with excitement.

"But only if you behave and stop running in the kitchen." He teased, reaching over and ruffled their hair.

"Dad." The eldest moaned and shoved his hand away while the youngest just giggled.

"Go and play for a while and everyone will be here soon."

"Okay."

Both boys raced off again, despite his request about their running but he just watched them, shaking his head.

"And what about you, little Miss?" Marshall looked to the little girl. "Why don't you go and play with your brothers?"

The girl smile and threw her arms around his neck. Even from where Mary was stood, she could see Marshall's heart melting.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

"Merry Christmas, Princess." He replied, standing up with her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

Mary couldn't tear her eyes from the scene in front of her. She remembered a few years back with she had watched her partner with a witness' baby and commented that she didn't get the deal with babies but now she had no explanation for the emotion she felt watching Marshall with his daughter.

"Little girls and their Daddies…" Abigail said, as if reading her mind.

Mary had almost forgotten she was there and turned to look at her to see she was watching the scene as intently as she was.

"Why am I here?" Mary questioned.

"Why do you think?" Abigail shrugged. "This is a potential future."

"Potential?" Mary repeated.

"Sure, Mary...There is a reason you're seeing this." Abigail stated. "Think of it as a heads up to what is to come if you carry on the way you are."

"This looks like a pretty good future for him." She whispered, looking back to Marshall, who dancing around the kitchen with his daughter.

"Keep watching." Abigail advised.

The doorbell rang followed by the sound of two pairs of little feet running down the hallway.

"Boys, let Mom answer the door." Marshall called out, setting the child in his arms down on the counter while he bent down to pull something out the oven.

Mary couldn't help but glance over her shoulder when she heard the front door being opened to try and get a look at the woman her partner would marry but instead of a woman, a familiar man joined them in the kitchen.

"Your sons just made some comment about me being Santa's helper." Stan greeted. "Is that some crack about my height?"

Marshall grinned widely, lifting the little girl into his arms again and walked across the room towards the older man.

"Stan!" He held out a hand. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too." Stan gripped his hand tightly. "It's been too long. I hardly recognized the boys…Conner has gotten so tall and I thought it was impossible but Henry just keeps getting more and more like you."

Marshall grinned proudly. "Well, it's been over two years since you've come back in New Mexico…In fact, I don't think you've but the newest member of the Mann family."

"No, I guess I have not." Stan turned to the girl. "You must be Sophia, I'm Stan…I used to be your Dad's boss."

Sophia frowned a little. "Daddy doesn't have a boss."

Stan laughed. "Well, it's was a long time ago, before he became Chief."

Sophia still didn't look convinced but seemed to be willing it let it go for now. "I'm two."

"I know." Stan replied, smiling softly at her. "I remember getting the phone call at 3 o'clock in the morning to say Sophia Mary Mann had arrived safe and sound…."

"Sophia Mary?" Mary whispered, her eyes widening. "He named his daughter after me?"

She turned to the other woman. "Why? Why would he do that? Is this the part where you tell me I die and he's done this to honor me?"

Abigail let out a small laugh. "You don't die, Mary."

"Then why?"

"You're his best friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Uncle Stan!"

She was interrupted by the boys returning to the kitchen.

"Daddy said you brought us some presents…"

"Conner." Marshall gave his oldest son a warning look. "Wait until Uncle Stan is ready."

Stan just chuckled lightly. "They are in my bag in the hall…why don't you guys go and get them out while I talk with your father."

"Okay!"

"Don't open them until we get there." Marshall called after them.

"Daddy, I go…" Sophia wriggled in his arms a little.

Marshall set her down and the two men watched her chase after her brothers.

"She's really beautiful, Marshall." Stan commented. "I'm sorry it's taken this long to meet her."

"Come on, you're busy out in the DC, I understand." Marshall dismissed his concerns. "But I'm happy you managed to make it out to spend Christmas with us."

"I've been looking forward to it." Stan replied, watching as Marshall moved over to the oven. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I got it covered, just relax and have a good time."

Stan stood where he was for a few seconds, his hands in his pocket while rocking lightly. "Have you spoken to her?"

Marshall froze, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "I invited her to join us over the holidays but haven't heard back from her….For the past 5 years, all I get is her answering machine and then if I'm lucky a two sentence email in reply."

Stan sighed and shook his head slightly. "Don't give up on her, Marshall…"

"I haven't but it's been a long five." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I miss her."

"I know and I know she misses you too."

Marshall looked up at the statement. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Briefly, last week." He admitted.

"I'm guessing she told you she's not planning to visit any time soon." He predicted.

"She said she was working." Stan shrugged. "That she was staying in Jersey."

"So, she's not even planning on coming to Albuquerque to visit Brandi, Peter and the twins?" Marshall asked, although he already knew the answer and wasn't surprised.

"I guess not."

"This isn't right…" Mary claimed, looking towards Abigail. "This is wrong… They can't be talking about me!"

"People drift apart." Abigail said. "Marshall moved on, got married and started having children so you moved on to…"

"Back to New Jersey?! No way!" She shook her head. "And there is no way I would cut Marshall out of my life like that!"

"People change, Mary." Abigail replied. "Maybe you changed."

"He's my best friend!"

It felt like her heart was split in two by just the thought of not having Marshall in her life. On missing out on seeing him as a father, probably the only other job he was more suited for then being a marshal.

"Marshall, honey…"

Mary had to grip onto the counter when she saw who had walked into the room.

"Everyone is starting to arrive."

Mary looked from her to the woman stood by her side.

"You?" She asked in shock. "You marry Marshall?!"

She smiled softly. "Yes, I'm a detective, we meet while working a case when you were out of town on vacation."

"I don't do vacations!" She insisted and started to pace. "I'm losing my mind… this nothing…this is just a dream, that's all…just a strange, bizarre dream!"

"I better go and see the kids." Stan told them. "Let them open those presents."

"Thanks, Stan." Marshall watched as his old boss excused himself.

"Is everything okay?" Abigail asked her husband.

"Of course," Marshall forced a smile. "The food is almost ready and then I'll be right out."

Abigail hesitated for a second before speaking. "She's not coming, is she?"

"Work commitments, apparently." He shrugged in reply.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Don't be." He told her. "We've asked her to come for the last five years and she has not come once…I didn't expect that to change that this year."

Abigail let out a quiet laugh. "Yes, you did."

"Abs…"

"Marshall, she was your closest friend and despite everything that has happened you still have faith that one day she's going to surprise everyone and actually turn up." Abigail replied. "And it hurts you every time she doesn't."

Marshall sighed and leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and reached out to take his hand. "You don't have to be sorry…Mary is important to you. I just wish she would realize that."

Marshall squeezed her hand gently before bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. "Well, let's forget all about it and enjoy Christmas."

"Okay." Abigail gave him a small smile but she knew he wouldn't just be able to forget about it. "I better go and check on Stan and the kids."

"I'll be right there." He promised, letting go of her hand but not before kissing her forehead.

"Don't be too long." She didn't want him hiding in the kitchen while everyone else had a good time.

"I won't."

"This is wrong!" Mary jabbed a finger in the direction of them and turned to look at Abigail. "What the hell is this? You rubbing my face in it?"

"No, Mary…" The other women shook her head. "Like I said, this could be the future."

"So, you expect me to believe that you turn up in Marshall's life and I just decide to ditch him and our friendship?" Mary folded her arms. "There is no way!"

"It's not quite as simple as that." Abigail claimed. "As I understand, your relationship with Raphael ends and Marshall attempted to tell you how he felt about you, admittedly he was a little too discreet with it but you understood what he was trying to do and ran…"

Mary stood and stared at her, there was no way that this was how her life was going to turn out.

"While you are away, Marshall and I start dating." Abigail continued her eyes following the man who was completely unware he was being watched as he moved around the kitchen. "There were other times when you both came close to admitting your feelings for each other but something always got in the way…"

"Marshall and I are friends…" Mary claimed. "It isn't like that with us."

"Then how do you explain the aching in your heart right now?" Abigail questioned.

Mary narrowed her eye at her and was about to protest but Abigail continued to talk.

"Eventually Marshall and I got engaged but before we could continue, he had to talk to you about your relationship." Abigail informed her. "He asked for your permission to move on…He asked you to release him…"

The ache in her heart grew tighter.

"_I feel like I'm the keeper of this exotic animal, and I spend my time either protecting you from the world or the world from you; and it's just... it's just a lot of responsibility."_

"Anyway, you took it to mean that he was picking me over you and that you couldn't be friends anymore."

"Marshall wouldn't do that." Mary whispered, shaking her head. "He's my best friend…"

"It wasn't want he wanted, Mary." Abigail claimed. "But he also wanted to be happy and to have a family…He didn't realize by us having that together meant that you would leave."

"I don't understand." Mary said. "I don't understand what I'm meant to do? What is it that you want from me?"

Abigail sighed. "This isn't about me, Mary…None of this has been anyone but you… Reminding you of how your Christmas used to be… How easy it could be for you to be able to enjoy them and what you have to look forward to in the future."

"What? Being the third wheel while watching you guys playing happy families?"

"It doesn't have to be like that, Mary." Abigail shrugged. "Those kids in there could have blonde hair instead of brown…"

Mary laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Abigail smiled. "You tell me."

"Okay let's put aside the fact Marshall and I just friends...You really expect me to believe that you've done all this to convince me to start something with him? Which would then mean you'd lose out on all of this?" She gestured around the room.

"You can't lose something you've never had, Mary." Abigail said. "Beside, none of this is real, remember? This is all in your head."

"Yeah but…"

"Your dreams and your fears." Abigail added. "Hopefully it'll give you something to think about when you wake up."

There was a loud buzzing noise and Mary bolted to a sitting position, finding herself back in bed in her own bedroom.

"Oh my god." Her heart was racing and she tried to catch her breath. "Jesus…"

She reached over and shut off the alarm clock that was blaring. She was alone in the room but unlike the last three times she had woken, she could see the sun shining through a gap in the curtains. Looking at the time, she saw that it was already 8am. She couldn't believe she slept through the whole night….and she couldn't believe the dream she had had.

When she sure that she wasn't still dream and that no one else was going to enter the room to confuse her more, she forced herself to stand up. She was cautious opening the bedroom door but thankfully stepped into her own hallway.

"Mary?" Raph said sleepily.

She turned and saw him led on the couch, watching her.

"You slept out here?" She frowned a little.

"Well, we had a fight and then you went to sleep so I didn't want to upset you."

Mary sighed and joined him in the living room, sitting on the coffee table to face him. "I'm sorry, Raph."

"Me too…I know you and Marshall are friends…" Raph replied. "Maybe I should spend some time with him…Get to know him more…I know he's important to you."

"Yeah, maybe." Mary smiled a little; it was sweet that he was willing to make an effort for her.

"Anyway, what do you have planned today? You don't have work do you?"

"I'm not going in but I'm on call…" Mary explained, which reminded her to check her cell phone in case she had missed a call.

"Well, we should do something together since its Christmas Eve…"

Mary stopped listening to him list the actives they could that day when she saw she had a text message from Marshall.

'_Sorry for running out on you last night. Hope you have a good Christmas and I'll see you on the 26__th__.'_

She couldn't believe he was apologizing when it was her that ruined his Christmas but then that was who Marshall was. She was going to have to do more than say sorry to him to make it up to him but she had no idea what was she was going to do. It might have only been a dream but she couldn't get the image of him putting away his Christmas decorations or the look on his when Stan told him she wouldn't be turning up out of her head.

"Mary?" Raph put his hand on her to get her attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course…" She forced a smile but it didn't convince him.

"Are you sure?"

'_Blonde hair instead of brown'_

Her eyes closed as the words ran through her mind.

"No, no it's not okay." She said then took to deep breath before looking at him. "Raph, we need to talk…."

**TBC**

**I admit, probably a cruel place to leave it but more to come! Please review! **


End file.
